Water Bomb!
by watashi wa fabulous
Summary: Team Natsu decide to go out on a mission. It seems pretty easy, but they may get more than they bargined for... In the form of a blue-haired girl!


**Ohayo! I am watashi wa fabulous (desu!) and I am the author of this story. It's a one shot, but if I feel like it I may make more chapters. IF. This isn't my best piece of work, it just took me one night, while i have a few unpublished others that are about 15 chapters long and are pretty good by my standards. Well, I'll leave you to it!**

****I do not own Fairy Tail, and my OC is mine, so if you want to use it ask first****

"We'll take this one, thanks," the blonde haired woman slid a sheet of paper covered in writing across the bar. She glanced over her shoulder at the crew behind her: Erza Scarlet, the scarlet requip mage, talked with Gray, an Ice-Make wizard, while a blue cat called Happy sat on a pink haired boys head. Natsu. She smiled as Natsu looked up at her, and he grinned in return, showing the pointy canines, a typical trait of dragon slayers. She turned back to find the barmaid, Mira, gone. She remembered that it was Mira's job to contact the client to let them know they were on their way.

"Well, this may sound strange, but the client doesn't want to meet with you." Lucy looked up to Mirajane as she returned to the bar.

"He has left you with precise instructions, though..."

"So all we have to do is destroy the town?" Natsu glanced quizzically up at Lucy as she explained the instructions.

"A dark guild that has created an entire town! Wow!" Gray looked surprised as she explained that a dark guild had found the abandoned town, and with the help of blackmail, had somehow managed to get a powerful wizard to create the illusion of people in the town to hide their presence.

"I think thats it up ahead!" Erza exclaimed as she looked at a town on the horizon.

"NOW I've got a fire in my belly!"

Lucy POV

The buildings smoldered ever so slightly.

"All in a days work, right guys? Guys? Hello?" No one answered Natsu. We were all to busy looking at a shape in the window. If we had disposed of the man who was somewhat controlling the 'people' of the town, then they all should of disappeared. Which meant that that was a real person.

Author POV

The door opened. In the doorway stood a girl, with an angry expression clouding her pretty face

"What were you planning on accomplishing by destroying my town?" She glowered at the group of mages. "Do you really want to fight me?" Natsu and Gray doubled over in laughter, as the girls foot made contact with Gray's head, then Natsu's. Lucy quickly explained about the town, and the girl's face softened a bit.

"That would explain the cheap rent. Well, I suppose you're looking for somewhere to stay the night."

"So, do you use magic?" Erza asked in between spooning soup into her mouth.

"How old are you?" Gray enquired after a bite of bread.

"How long have you lived here?" Lucy wondered out loud after a swig of milk.

Natsu and Happy were strangely quiet.

"Hold up. I don't even know your names."

"Erza"

"Gray"

"Lucy"

"Happy"

"Mmmnph"

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that?" She gave a cheeky grin, exposing pointy canine teeth.

"Natsu."

"Okay, now for-"

"Hold up, I don't even know your name!" Natsu grinned at her.

Natsu POV

"I'm Kasumi." I could help but notice her teeth, kind of pointy, like a dragon slayers. I dismissed that thought immediately, and focused on the rest of her appearance. She was tall for her age, which was fourteen and a half, with baby blue hair and emerald eyes. I refused to look anywhere else on her body. I do have morales, you know. I watched on, thinking about the mysterious Kasumi. I knew she was fourteen, that she used 'a bit' of water magic, and had lived in this town for six years. She left the table, walking across to the window overlooking the street. She stared into the sunset, before whizzing around and proclaiming that she was going to have a shower.

"If you ladies want to come, you can. But hurry up. I want to get going." She strolled past me, bringing with her a clear aroma, but kind of tinged with something that smelt like Happy, who slept in the corner.

Kasumi POV

"And here we are!" We took off our clothes (well, the girl called Erza used something called 'Requip') and leapt into the water, warm as always. We'd been in the water for a good half an hour, when we heard voices.

"I think they went this way!" Lucy and I exchanged a glance, before screaming and diving beneath the water. I followed a secret path through the rocky wall, climbing up the steps once i had resurfaced. I had a couple of spare swimming costimes, one which i threw down to Lucy, who was hiding in the water several meters below. I pulled on my favourite, and then waited until the boys came into sight. I watched as Natsu, the boy with the scarf, which was now tied around his head, waved cheerfully to the others. The Fire Dragon Slayer. He was going down. I wondered about the scarf. Did he get given tht as a present from someone? I fiddled with my necklace, given to me from my foster parent. The piece of rice bobbed contentedly in the tiny glass case filled with water. The piece of rice had my name delicately carved into it. I loved it from the bottom of my heart. I looked back as Natsu and Gray dived into the lake. Then i made my move.

Lucy POV

It was hard not to laugh as I watched Natsu and Gray get dived on by Kasumi. She came like a flash of light from the heavens, landing on the unfortunate male members of Team Natsu

"OK THEN, LETS FIGHT!" Natsu flew at her with his fists blazing. She blocked every move with her hand, sidestepping and swooping. She finished with a hard kick to the forehead. Natsu sat down.

"Wow. Wanna join Fairy Tail?"

Erza POV

As I sat back at the bar in Magnolia, I retold the adventure to all who asked. I wanted to know if Kasumi would join the guild. She would be a valuable person to have on a team. But she said she'd think about it.

"Here's the reward for your latest mission," Mirajane smiled, "You seem uptight. Is everything alright? Are you worrying about Jellal? I'm sure-"

"SHUT UP! No, I just want to know if that girl is coming. And do not mention Jellal in front of my face."

The door banged open. A girl stood in the door way.

"If you are looking for the shops, they're over in that-"

"I'm not looking for shops. I'm-"

"FIGHT ME KASUMI!" A fireball hurtled itself at her face. She sidestepped with ease, jumping up onto a table. Natsu flew at her, but she blocked him, moving her way across to the bar. She stopped every one of Natsu's dangerous fire attacks.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!"

Their attacks collided, with Natsu stopping his roar. The water splashed his face, as he stared at her in shock.

"Where are we?" A green head poked out of Kasumi's bag. A flying cat sprung out of the bag and sat on her head.

"Oops."

**So, what did you think? I'm unsure, but others might like it. Bai bai!**

**~ Watashi Wa Fabulous (desu!)**


End file.
